criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Leader of Nothing
Leader of Nothing is the sixth case of Varini. It is also the sixth and final case of Fraise Residences. Plot It was New Years Eve, a mere fifteen hours from the New Year ball would drop in the French quarter. Chief Marchant told Andre Hartmann and the player to patrol the quarter in case trouble brewed. However they found Darren Dewolfe poisoned, ironically by the same animal his gang was named after. Soon they found Le Serpent's hideout where they found out that homeless man Paul Fisher was La Calavera's successor in the gang before he shot himself. Later, an unknown person, most likely Le Serpent's gang leader and Darren's killer, set off a district-wide panic by shooting many of both gangs' members, causing Charlotte Boulanger to berate the team for letting it happen. Further more, Paul was found alive and was later taken into custody. Finally the killer was incriminated to be Gilberte Leclerc, the New Year's party and ball drop organizer. She claimed innocence but when Andre showed her evidence after evidence, Gilberte finally collapsed under the shock that she had killed someone when she didn't mean to. She told that she was hypnotized by the real leader behind Fraise Residences. Chief Marchant thought that the case needed more investigation and so Gilberte was left in custody after the player interrogated her. She had mentioned that she had been hypotized inside the gang HQ. They soon found evidence of vicious bartender Natalie Montgomery behind the brainwashing and the real destruction behind the district and the ball drop. However, with efficient skills, the detectives caught Natalie seconds before New Year's came. Natalie screamed about how she wanted to rule the district and turn it into a gangster district for her two gangs, one she could rule. However with her plans spoiled, she was sentenced to life in jail with a chance for the death penalty in 15 years after the massive crime spree she committed. Flora Weaver, who attended the trial remarked that she, by killing her gangs, was a leader of nothing. Gilberte got off lightly for 5 years in jail with physiological therapy to help her recover. Overjoyed that the peace reigned at last, Gabriel Michaux requested to help CEO of the Varini World Trade Centre, Sherry Bordeaux, in finding valuable information from Natalie's bar. Once that was successfully completed, Sherry told them of crises happening across the trade markets and financial institutions of Bois Centre and she personally requested the player's help. After the team celebrated the New Year, Chief Marchant told them that the mayor made the final decision to promote the team to Bois Centre to help solve the financial system's world crashing crisis. Stats Victim *'Darren Dewolfe' (found dead poisoned at the French quarter square) Murder Weapon *'Rhino Viper Serpent' Killer *'Gilberte Leclerc' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratch marks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about snakes. *The suspect uses cocaine. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratch marks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about snakes. *The suspect uses cocaine. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratch marks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about snakes. *The suspect uses cocaine. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses cocaine. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratch marks. Killer's Profile *The killer is knowledgeable about snakes. *The killer uses cocaine. *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer weighs over 140 lbs. *The killer has scratch marks. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Ambush Among the Bushes (6/6) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Varini Category:Fraise Residences